Hearts Collide
by choreoplay
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione is about to repeat Ron's mistake: falling for the forbidden, fraternizing with the enemy.</html>
1. Chapter 1

This will be a multi-chaptered song fic. This is my first fanfic ever and I want to hear what you guys think about it! (Song: Hearts Collide by Sarah Solovay)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, even my life. 

**Hearts Collide**

_See the same thing every day,  
>They love to love in the dark,<br>Where they don't have to take a risk,  
>Don't have to play it smart…<em>

I am in deep shit. You see, my dear friends, I dug my own grave when I followed Ron's steps instead of learning from his mistakes. It's a long story actually. Please bear with me while I relate how my life got so pathetic because of choosing the wrong man.

It's been a year since Ron and I broke up. Everyone (including the both of us) thought that we will have our 'happily ever after' after Harry finally brought Voldemort to his end three years ago.

It was only logical that Ron and I end up together since Harry ended up with Ginny. Ours was a forced relationship: a result of pressure and expectations to couple up. Still, Ron and I gave it a shot. We lasted for two excruciating years, trying to love each other as more than friends, trying live up to the "Couple-of-the-Golden-Trio" title given to us. But it was doomed from the start as we never get past third base. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I never let Ron Weasley fuck me which implies that I am still a goddamn stuck-up virgin, thank you very much. (What? I want to wait until marriage!)

Anyway, my dear friends, we really tried to make the relationship work (even without sex) but we know (even IF we did have sex) we were only fooling ourselves. It was only a matter of time before one of us breaks off this sham of a relationship. Much as I don't want to admit this, it was Ron who ended it but I was not surprised when he did. No, I did not even feel a single drop of bitterness when it ended.

I know he was seeing Pansy, his subordinate in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, for two months already before our first year anniversary as a couple. As the Head of the said department, he could very well schedule extended meetings abroad with Pansy, late night appointments with Pansy and one-on-one, closed-door conferences in his office with Pansy. At first, it was just a once-a-month thing. Then it turned weekly. Then, obviously, they really enjoyed shagging the hell out of each other that it came to a point of needing to see and shag each other every single day.

Yes, I knew all of these and he knew that I knew. Gods, I should have felt jealous, angry and foolish since they did not even try to hide or deny their affair from me. It should have been a slap-in-my-face but it only hurt me like a bite of a tiny ant.

Our charade continued for a year though. Ron and I still went to Weasley weekend dinners and Ministry events as a couple but as I have said, it was only a matter of time before our relationship goes down the drain. It couldn't be helped because Pansy's belly was already protruding. The bitch (and I call her this not because she seduced Ron but because she really is a bitch) got knocked up so they could not keep their affair from the public any longer.

When Ron and Pansy publicly declared their relationship, Harry, the Weasley clan, Pansy's family and the whole of wizarding England did not take it well. Everyone was disappointed and enraged. Rita Skeeter, the useless of a journalist who wrote shit about me when I was in fourth year, ironically wrote a disgusting but accurate article making me the victim in this "scandal."

Ron and Pansy's relationship was not acceptable because it was still considered an abomination, a disruption in the natural order of things. Even after the war has ended, the reputation of Slytherins and Voldemort's ex-followers remained irreparable. The public still thought ill of them, even those who switched sides before the war. Pansy was one of those 'enlightened' and chose to fight for the Light when the war broke. But, she was still socially unaccepted despite working for the Ministry.

So, Ron and Pansy chose to migrate abroad for a more peaceful life. Ron and I actually managed to salvage our friendship and believe or not, I actually approve of Pansy (given that she is still and will forever be a witch with a capital b.)

Harry and Ginny was surprised that I am taking all of this is a stride but I told them that Ron and I were never meant to be more than friends. Little by little, Ron and his relationship with his family and his friendship with Harry come to heal.

That brings us back to how I got myself into this deep shit, my friends. You see, I think I am about to turn into another "Ron" in the romance department, falling for the forbidden, fraternizing with the (former but in the eyes of the public, still an) enemy.

And oh, speaking of the devil!

"Granger, how's your bushy head today, eh?"

Here comes the ferret. And why did the room suddenly became warm and small?

I. Am. Definitely. In. Deep. Shit.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts Collide**

_And now I think it's happening to you and me,  
>We'd rather go with this one safely,<br>Hope we'll notice when we're apart,  
>And it'll take a toll on our hearts…<em>

I froze. The room that we share in the Department of Mysteries became suddenly warmer and smaller and I stood frozen to the spot where I was standing. Here we go again. Come on, Hermione! Act like you're not affected with his presence!

"My bushy head says it is fine. How about your neck Malfoy?"

"What? What's wrong with my neck?"

"Can it still hold your humongous head? I swear your head is getting bigger everyday."

"Hohoho, Granger. Very funny. Why are you so bitchy today, did you not sleep well last night? Thinking of me?"

"See, it's getting bigger again! Careful Malfoy, it might burst one of these days. And to answer your stupid questions: I am not bitchy; I sleep well every night and; yes, I thought of you last night, too. I was thinking if you prefer to be Crucio'd to death or Imperiused to drown yourself."

"I would say I prefer to be shagged to death, thank you very much. I want it slow, and painful but pleasurable. Why Granger, want to kill me now? You can start by taking off your clothes."

And the bastard had the gall to smirk his smirk. It's a crime, really! It should be punishable by wizarding law if I have it my way. Arrrggggghhhhhhhhhhh! He's so infuriating. And sexy. And hot. And so shaggable. Stop brain!

And why is he coming nearer? And why am I pushed to the wall and my nose an inch from the ferret's? And why is my traitorous brain can't think of a witty retort right now? Hermione! Self-preservation, come on! It's easy to answer his question.

"Yes, I do. If only it wasn't illegal, your platinum blonde head would already be hanging on the wall of the Malfoy Manor next to your dead house elves'."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Granger, Granger, Granger. I've already suggested this to you a million times before and I'm suggesting it again. We could make use of your fierceness, excessive passion and high energy in other, much more enjoyable pursuit."

Oh my God. His lips just uttered 'fierceness' and I've already creamed my knickers. Fucking shit. Does he seriously want to do THAT with me or he is just being his plain aggravating, lying self? I couldn't think properly. Oh, just an inch more and I could kiss him. No! What am I thinking! This is Draco Malfoy, bane of my existence, fellow Unspeakable who never ran out of annoying things to say to me, annoying ferrety bigot, Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor since Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Sex God whom I've been lusting over since seventh year. WHAT? NO! Where did that come from? Oh no, no, no, I can't breathe. Don't hyperventilate, Hermione. It's only Malfoy! Calm down!

"Crookshanks got your tongue, Granger? Want me to untie it for you?"

A blink. A millisecond. A half-breathe passed and his lips are touching mine. So this is what heaven feels like. It's like I've downed a gallon of Felix Felicis, making me feel surer of myself more than ever. It's like the world ceases to exist and the only thing that matters is this life-altering, gravity-defying, a-decade-worth-of-sexual-tension kiss.

A month. A year. An eternity passed and we had to break the kiss or we'd die of suffocation. The moment the kiss ended, my brain went running for a million miles an hour. Pansy and Ron. Mistake. Our parents. Blood. Expectations. Friends. Wizarding England. Everyone. Everything. Draco and I.

It sounds nice. It sounds right. Draco and I. Us.

Well, there you go, ladies and gentlemen, my dear friends. I've tried denying it for a long time but now I know that the traitorous part of my brain is actually my heart. It's the part which keeps on telling me that there's more to Malfoy than an annoying, blonde, ferrety prick. The part which heightens my senses and alerts me when he is in the same room as I am. The part which tells me that I am in dangerously in love with Draco Sodding Malfoy.

Looking into his grey eyes, seeing him smile, I understood what he's trying to say. Screw the expectations. Screw blood and family and friends and everyone and everything. Only us mattered. Without thinking twice, I kissed him and I'm not planning on letting him go anytime soon.


End file.
